


At the Party

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, College AU-ish, F/M, Grinding, Hooking up, Public Sex, Smut, just straight up porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Sylvain and Dorothea have had their eyes on each other but it took some alcohol and a little bit of weed at a party for them to be all over each other.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	At the Party

A few drinking games later and a blunt later, they had ended up on the couch together. Her red lipstick staining his lips as they made out. Her arms wrapped around his neck and thighs straddling his as his hands threatened to slip past her hips. 

The room was dark enough and everyone else had been too distracted to care what they were doing. And Claude and Hilda had been making out on the other couch anyway so they wouldn't stand out. 

“Shit—“ Dorothea started to grind down against him desperately, feeling the bulge in his pants. It gave her a sense of pride to see he got hard so fast and it only made her more wet. “You’re already hard for me, aren’t you? I’m honored.” She flashed a wink before kissing him once again. 

Sylvain was hard and it was almost painful in the confines of his jeans. He was currently kissing the woman he has an actual crush on compared to the other women he’s had one night stands with. In the back of his mind, he hoped this was more than a random hookup at a party.

“Baby, can I—?” 

“You can touch me, don’t hold back.” And then a gasp when his fingers went under her skirt, fingers pushing aside her panties and gliding against her wet folds. 

This was incredibly public and risky, but she was incredibly horny and no one could really tell what was happening unless they really got a close look at the two. She continued her grinding, the loud music covering the sounds of her broken gasps and struggles to keep her moans to herself as he fingered her discreetly. 

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, grin on his lips as his cock throbbed in his pants. “You gonna cum like this? You’re fucking dripping.” A nod was all he got in response. If he stopped now, she might just scream. 

And she nearly did scream as he focused on her gspot. He chuckled when she jolted in his lap and she gripped onto his shoulders tightly. 

He thought she was beautiful when she came, her head thrown back and lips parted as her cunt clenched around his fingers and covered them in her slick. She just fucking came on his fingers on a couch at a party with people around them.

She brought his fingers to her mouth after and licked them clean and he nearly came in his pants from the sight. 

Tugging his hand, she got off his lap and led him to one of the bathrooms, pushing past groups of their classmates to get there and she locked the door. 

“I wanna suck you off.” She dropped to her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his cock. And what a sight it was. Cock glistening with precum and throbbing. He was big and she wanted to feel the weight of him on her tongue and taste him. She purposely reapplied her lipstick and he twitched at the sight. 

“Fuck, ‘Thea, you’re gonna— o-oh! Shit—“ His hand gripped her hair as she took his length into her mouth, the wet heat causing him to moan out. Her nose nudged the hairs at his base before she hallowed her cheeks and sucked, pulling back and glancing back up at him with those piercing green eyes. He moaned and felt his knees go weak at the sight, nearly cumming once again at how beautiful and intoxicating she looked. Her tongue lay flat against the underside of his length as she went down to his base again and swallowed, moaning around him. He wanted to fuck her mouth and cum down her throat, find out if she swallowed which at this point seemed likely. 

“Wait.. wait, ‘Thea..” He gently eased her off his dick and pulled away, knees buckling when she licked off the precum on his tip. “Wanna fuck you. Hard.” 

“Perfect. Show me what you got, Sylvie. You have quite a lot to offer.” She licked her lips and stood back up. Her panties were pulled down and she hiked her skirt up as she sat on the edge of the sink. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and rolled it on before hiking her thighs up around his middle, positioning himself as he began to push in. They moaned in unison and he didn’t waste a minute to start thrusting into her hard and fast. 

He sucked gently on her neck and cupped her breast over her shirt, squeezing it and eliciting another moan out of her. 

“You’re so wet, so warm, so tight.” He grunted out, losing himself in her. This was one of his dreams coming true. Though he hoped the next time, if there was a next time, he could make love to her. In his dorm or hers. Taste her pussy on his lips and leave lovebites on her chest. See her in all her glory because he was so infatuated with her. 

“Gonna.. cum..!” He was snapped out of his thoughts by her moans, moving his lips up to hers as his hand went to rub her clit. 

Her moans were a melody to his ears, feeling her walls clench around him as she came. He continued to thrust into her, chasing after his own orgasm before burying his face into the crook of her neck as he spilled into the condom deep inside her. 

“Ah.. ah.. ‘Thea..!” Hips bucked as they both started to come down from their orgasms, sharing a breathless kiss before he pulled out. 

They each cleaned up and he tossed away the condom into the waste bin. Sylvain felt his heart flutter in his chest as he watched Dorothea fix her hair and now messed up lipstick. 

“Say, Sylvie, tomorrow night. I got some weed we can smoke and watch an opera if you wanna come by tomorrow. What do you say?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah. I would really like that. I’ll bring money for takeout. Anything you want.” 

“Great.” She kissed his cheek once she was all fixed up again. “Hope you like Chinese. Meet me at seven. I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Three Houses fic a nsfw one? You bet. This ship needs more love. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
